Link's Journey Notes: To Defrost an Ice Queen
by OneWingedHeron53
Summary: Whilst practicing her Summoning, Weiss has managed to summon a Hero from a different world who may be the key to her problems. However, she will soon learn that she has gotten a lot more than she bargained for. LinkxWeiss. WARNING! Reading this may inflict a loose grasp on reality. Rated T for safety.
1. The Hero Bound by the Sword

**So, while falling asleep one night, I somehow got this idea and decided to write it and even told my friend to try and stop me from writing it. (Un)Fortunately, he was absent during the time when I decided to write this. Anyways, without further delay, let us begin.**

 **Quick disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series or RWBY for that matter. This is my first time writing for RWBY so there may be some out-of-character moments and I humbly apologize if I press your buttons because of it. Also, if you read my other Notes, (Which all don't make sense.) do note that I do this for fun. This does not take place at any particular time within any of the franchises, so some things may not exist, and some may do. Take that as you will.**

 **This should not be for the light-hearted. As it does contain things that don't or should make sense and it may result in a loose grasp of sanity.**

 **Still here? Good luck!**

 **XoXoX**

 **The Hero bound to the Sword**

 **Last Year**

Sitting in a large dining room were four individuals, at the end of the table, overlooking his children was Jacques Schnee; a man of power and prime candidate of Father of the Year. _-cough-_ On his left were his two daughters, Winter Schnee and Weiss Schnee and on his right, was his youngest child, Whitely Schnee. With only Weiss and Whitely home most of the time while Jacques goes lead his company and Winter leading a military faction, it was rare for the four of them to be sharing the same room.

"It's so wonderful to see all my children together in this room once again." Jacques replied, sitting straight in his large chair to signify he's the more important one in this room.

Whitely looked at him, "It is rather rare for us to share the same meal." He pointed, stirring his soup with his spoon.

After a moment of silent, Jacques looked towards Weiss, "And how is my daughter doing in her studies?" He asked, showing concern for her.

Weiss flinched, "Well, I have been meaning to tell you this, but I've enrolled at Beacon to finish my studies." She revealed, bracing for the worse to come.

Jacques scowled at her immediately, "What?" He called out, surprised at her decision, "Why would you want to travel far away to study at another place when we have our very own Atlas here?" He shifted towards her, asking why she would prefer another area of expertise.

Weiss lowered herself, "I feel that in doing this, I would very much learn about other people and use that experience to strengthen our very own company." She tried explaining herself, but most likely she knew it wouldn't be enough.

Jacques still held his scowl, "I swear, you and your sister are going to be the end of…" He growled out before yelling out in pain as he grasped at his chest.

"Father?" Winter asked, moving from her seat to check up on him.

Jacques began breathing slowly, "I'm fine, child. My doctor had warned me not to get too riled up." He leaned back as he began to settle down.

Whitely looked at Weiss, "How about that, my dear sister? You almost took down the head of our company." He pointed out smugly, almost apathetic at the situation.

"Whitely, please." Winter called out, wiping Jacques forehead with a handkerchief.

Jacques pushed Winter's hand away, "I fear that I'm starting to get too old…" He pointed out as he sat straight again.

"My dear father, you don't look a day over thirty." Winter tried to reconcile, sitting back in her seat and began to eat her soup along with her other two siblings.

"But now that I think of that. I think is now the time to think of the future." Jacques replied, now stirring his own soup. "By this time, next year. I will require a new heir to be born to this day." He announced, but in layman's terms, he's basically asking for a grandchild now.

Predictably, all three choked on their food at the announcement, having the next few seconds become filled with coughing. "Father, please." Winter was the first one to recover, "You are still fit to lead the company for many years to come." She tried to reassure.

Jacques looked at her, "Even then, it wouldn't hurt to have an eligible heir on hand to take over the company should anything happen to me. While the company will hurt from my loss, I have the belief that a child born from one of my children will have great capabilities, seeing that their grandfather was a great man." He explained his reasoning for wanting to have an heir on hand. (As well as boosting his ego.)

Whitely continued coughing for a bit, "You sound like you are ready to die." He managed to fit in between coughs. Again, apathetic about the situation.

"Whitely please." Winter called out again.

Jacques analyzed his children, "But who would produce the perfect heir?" He wondered to himself. He looked at Winter, "Winter, you will be too busy with your military unit to deal with the responsibility." He looked past her, most likely for other reasons then what he has stated, but we'll leave that for now, "Whitely. You will still be too young to even think about it." He looked passed him. While he would be the ideal one, considering he's the only one who seems to care about the company, his young age will get people to not take him seriously. "So that leaves…" He called out, looking at Weiss.

Weiss knew he was going to choose her, "Me?" She asked, still trying to process what he was requesting.

"Your mother's blood flows strongly through you, tempered by my own. If you were to find a suitable spouse whose blood flows strongly like my own, then the heir will be capable of many great things. Wouldn't such an heir be suitable for leading our company, our family to a much brighter future?" He explained in great detail of her lineage.

Weiss was still confused on what he was asking for, "I suppose, but don't you think I'm a little too young myself?" She pointed out her young age.

"You are to turn 18 in a few weeks. By this time, next year, you will be close to 19. I'd say that's a good time as any to look for a spouse." He gave a (somewhat) reasonable answer.

"Can we put that aside and enjoy our moments together?" Winter requested, trying to change the subject.

Jacques looked at her, "Of course, my dear. Forgive the ramblings of a great, old man." He agreed while stoking his ego again.

 **Present**

Weiss sat in the lunchroom, nervously eating her soup. She had forgotten the events of last year at this time which her father had given the very odd request. She had recently received a message from her father asking if she has found a spouse yet. Hoping to get him off her back, she had answered yes. A strong, young man with a great history fighting many battles and blessed by the gods themselves was how she described her supposed spouse. She realized that she was playing with fire when her father requested to meet him this weekend when he would finally get some time off to spend it with his family.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted, grabbing her shoulders.

This had startled her into choking on her soup and sent her into a coughing fit.

This had caused her own team RWBY and their allied team JNPR to look at her confused.

"You okay, Weiss?" Blake asked. She had finished her lunch already and was just reading her book

Yang was leaning on the table, "You seemed distracted the whole time." She pointed out.

Weiss managed to settle down, "What? No, I'm not distracted." She lied, wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"You've been eating an empty bowl of soup for the last five minutes." Ren pointed towards her bowl which was in fact empty.

Weiss looked at her bowl, "Well. I suppose I was distracted a bit." She admitted, pushing the bowl away.

"Is it anything we can help with?" Pyrrha asked, still eating her food.

Weiss was a little embarrassed at her situation to tell them, "Well, it's kind of a family matter." She pointed out, "I don't really want to drag you all in it." She added, gradually lowering her voice.

"What?" Ruby called out, almost hurt, "Even after all we've been through, you still don't trust us?" She continued her little melodramatic phase, "We're your team, your second family and you still don't confide in us?" She asked, "I don't know what confide means, but I heard Blake say it so…" She continued to mutter in little sentences.

"You can tell us." Blake reassured her.

Weiss sighed, "Well, if you really want to be dragged down into it…" She replied, "It's about my father." She revealed why she was distracted.

"And what does Papa Schnee want of his little Ice Queen?" Yang asked, crossing her arms.

Weiss looked around to make sure no one else was looking, she then leaned closer to the group who all leaned closer as well, "He wants an heir…" She revealed, and if she were to make predictions…

Everyone except Ruby and Nora flinched at the revelation and gave a collected, "What?"

"Shh…" Weiss shushed them as some of the other students in the lunchroom looked at their direction.

Ruby then rushed off for some unknown reason.

Nora tilted her head, "If he wants hair, why doesn't he just go buy a wig?" She asked, confused on their reactions.

Jaune then leaned in and whispered in her ear what she meant by 'heir'

Nora then widened her eyes, "Oh…" She called out. She then looked at Weiss, "So who have you been booping?" She called out, blissfully apathetic on the situation.

"Nora…" Ren called her name.

"Boop?" Weiss was confused by the statement and wondered what she meant by it.

Ren raised his hand towards her, "Don't mind her." He tried to get her not to think about it too much.

"Why would your father want an heir now?" Blake asked. If she remembered what she read about Jacques Schnee, then he should still be capable of leading his empire.

Weiss sighed, "I don't know. We all reacted the same way." She replied, leaning on the table, "Even worse is that he wants to see me and my "spouse" this weekend." She added to the list of problems she was currently having.

"Is that why you were preparing for travel?" Blake asked, noting that she was packing some things earlier.

"Yes." She answered, "I'll be leaving later today and come back on Monday. So, I got to figure out what to do by this weekend." She replied and stood up, "I'm going to go figure out what to do in the room." She announced and left.

"Poor Weiss…" Jaune expressed as he watched her leave.

Pyrrha likewise, looked at her, "She was supposed to be next in line. I guess her father places huge expectations on her shoulders." She pointed out.

"…Ruby…wait, what are…" A voice called out to the side.

Looking to the left, they saw Ruby coming back, dragging Velvet beneath her arms, "Where's Weiss? I found her a hare!" She announced, still holding Velvet in a headlock.

Everyone just gave a deep sigh and narrowed their eyes at her. Then Velvet managed to pry herself free, pushing Ruby ahead who shrieked as she fell onto the floor, "Not cool…" Velvet muttered as she walked away, looking over her shoulder at the down Ruby whose legs were twitching.

 **At the room**

Weiss sighed. She sat at her desk and was reading a book her sister gave her before about the Schnee's Summoning Heritance. At the side of her desk was various amounts of luggage, which she would take to Atlas for the weekend. She figured she should be thinking about how to convince her father on how she already has a boyfriend and hopefully it won't result in him finding a spouse for her. But she thought she should calm down a bit and decided to read the book. The last time she has seen her sister, she had shown her the basics of Summoning and figured she should learn how to do it herself.

Remembering the Arma Gigas she had slain in front of her father as a "test" to see if she's capable of taking care of herself, she decided she should try to summon it. She had never tried to summon before, but if Winter could easily do it, how hard can it be, right?

Locking the door, so her Summoning won't get interrupted and probably accidentally destroy the place, she grabbed her sword; Myrtenaster and started to focus on thoughts into the behemoth she had slain.

Creating a glyph that was large, Weiss immediately stopped, realizing if she went ahead and actually summoned the Arma Gigas, then the weight and size would certainly tear the room apart. So, she went on and tried to scale it down a bit. Creating a glyph that was the perfect size, she proceeded to try to summon it. Focusing hard, she realized she couldn't do it. Already getting exhausted from trying to summon, she stopped and went to grab the book, thinking she was missing something.

So, holding her rapier in one hand and reading the book with the other, she slowly mouthed the words she was reading to memorize what she's supposed to be thinking. _"Whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight, the Sacred Blade is forever bound to the soul of the Hero."_ She muttered quietly and reading it over again quietly, unaware that she accidentally created a human-sized glyph and summoning a monster.

The monster began to materialize within her glyph, taking a human shape. It was sitting on a stool with an armrest where the monster rested its elbow and in turn, rested its head on its hand. Its legs were crossed and between them was a strange, but familiar device, designed to obtain fish within the lakes. Resting on the side was a sword and a shield. The shield having an unfamiliar emblem and the sword being a simple longsword. The monster had its eyes closed and was softly snoring as its long, pointed ears began to materialize.

"So, it's supposed to come naturally?" Weiss muttered in disbelief. "That's stupid." She added as she slammed to book shut, looking ahead.

As the book was loud in its closing, the monster opened its sea-blue eyes and shouted out a, "What?" as it jerked awake. "Wait, where am I?" It asked.

Looking ahead, Weiss was surprised at this intrusion and did the first sane thing anyone would do. With a shriek, she swung the (thick) book at the back of the monsters' head, knocking it out cold. Studying it carefully, Weiss realize that this wasn't a monster, but a human…or at least appeared human.

"Wait, what?" She muttered to herself. She moved to the young man's head, crouching to study the young man's face and placing the book nearby. "Where did…" She was confused on how this young man came into her room when she had it locked. "Don't tell me I…" She wondered to herself, thinking she had, in fact, summoned this man to her room. Using her finger to lift the man's bangs out of his eyes, she held his eye open to see if this young man would be an enemy. Seeing the dilated sea-blue eyes, she became entranced on how peaceful and calm she felt just by looking at it. Then the eye focused and the man gasped, shrieking again, Weiss grabbed the book and knocked him on the back of his head again, knocking him out cold once more.

A knock then came from the door, "Weiss? You okay?" Yang asked, knocking on the door again.

"Oh no…" Weiss muttered. Perhaps she could console in her teammates on how she somehow summoned a young man in their room, but she didn't want to risk any chances. Looking around, she saw that Blake's closet was open, so she decided to try to hide him in there.

So, grabbing him by the arms, she realized that he was pretty heavy for her to carry. Nonetheless, she had managed to drag him along the floor, messing up their carpet placement in the process.

"Are you doing fine in there?" Blake asked, noting that Weiss was being quiet.

"Uh, yeah. Totally fine." Weiss answered, shoving the man into the closet, but noting he needs to be standing for it to shut all the way.

"That sounds like a lie." Ruby called out in a sing-song tone.

Weiss got underneath the man trying to use her back to push him into the closet, "I really wish I wasn't." She muttered, before falling onto the floor with the man on top of her.

Hearing the noise, Yang knocked again, "Do you need help or something?" She called out.

Weiss began to struggle, trying to crawl out beneath the man, "I'm okay. I'm just…getting dressed!" She struggled between words.

Yang placed her ears close to the door, "Sounds like a lot of work you're doing into getting dressed." She noted, hearing her groaning and various thuds.

With just her legs caught beneath the man, Weiss looked ahead and noticed her Myrtenaster was just nearby. Reaching out for it, just a couple inches away, she tried to stretch her arm further, "Why are things always just this far away?" She muttered in disbelief, noting that things that are needed when stuck are always just an inch or two away.

"Weiss, open the door." Yang began to demand, knowing that she's letting on more than she's saying.

Still reaching out for her weapon, she called out, "Almost…finished." Her fingers just barely touching the blade. Finally able to get close to it, she tipped it over in her direction where she grabbed it, turned around and used her glyphs to push the man in there. Getting up, she dusted herself off, "Don't know why I didn't do that in the first place." She muttered to herself.

"Can you open the door now?" Yang continued asking.

Weiss sighed, hoping Blake wouldn't need anything in her closet. She was about to open the door when she realized that that man's sword and shield was still leaning on the stool. She figured they wouldn't notice the extra stool appearing in the room, but they would know something's up if they saw a sword and shield lying around. So, she decided to slide those underneath the bed. "In a minute." She called out.

"Seriously Weiss? Open the door!" Yang started losing her temper.

Picking up the longsword; which was heavier than she anticipated, she placed it underneath the bed. Moving to grab the shield, she picked it up with both hands, knowing it would be heavy as it was a large shield. "Almost done." She called out, placing it down with a loud clang, before sliding it underneath the bed.

She then straightened her hair, hoping to hide the fact that she hid a man in their closet and that they'll just come and go as usual. Looking to the side, she noticed the man's fishing rod, with a quick motion, she moved to grab it.

"That's it, I'm knocking the door down." Yang announced before rearing her fist and with a flare in her eyes, she punched the door off its hinges, launching it towards Weiss, who was still holding onto her rapier and managed to create a glyph that stopped the door from hitting her.

Weiss let the door drop to the floor, "I was almost finished." She stated, annoyed that their short-tempered teammate couldn't wait a few more seconds.

Yang looked at her, "You're obviously hiding something from us." She pointed out, noting that she was still breathing heavily.

"I'm not hiding anything." Weiss tried lying again.

Blake stepped up to her, "You said you were getting dressed, but you're still in your uniform." She pointed out.

"I dirtied my blazer at supper." She simply stated.

"Classes are over for the day." Ruby pointed out.

Yang crossed her arms, "And you're holding a fishing rod." She looked at the device in her hand.

Weiss immediately looked down at the rod, "I…got it as a gift for Blake." She held out the rod to Blake, who slowly grabbed it.

Blake studied the rod, "It doesn't seem to be any kind of brand around here." She pointed out, noting its other-worldly presence.

Ruby pointed towards her, "And she knows her fishes." She replied.

Yang placed her hands on her hips, "What are you hiding?" She asked, glaring at her.

Weiss began getting nervous, "I'm not hiding anything…" She again lied but knew that they weren't going to drop it.

"Is this about your father?" Blake asked, placing the fishing rod near her bed.

Weiss looked to the side, "Well, yes…and no." She answered.

Blake looked at her watch, "I'm sure you guys can solve this without me. I got to go meet Jaune in the courtyard." She announced, heading towards her closet.

Weiss immediately ran in front of her closet, "Don't open it!" She instantly snapped, before taking a couple of breaths, "I mean, what do you need in the closet?" She asked, placing her hand on the door and pushing her weight against it.

"In case you haven't noticed, it's raining." Blake pointed out.

Weiss looked out the window and noticed that it was raining, "Oh. Well, I'm sure you can reschedule your meeting with…" She started out before processing what she had said prior, "Wait, why are you meeting Jaune in the courtyard?" She asked, surprised at her statement.

Blake immediately widened her eyes as she realized she said who she was going to meet, "Oh, um…it's complicated, but it's not what you think." She answered.

"My problem is complicated. You're meeting with Jaune." Weiss compared the two problems.

"Be a nice little Ice Queen and give Blake her jacket." Yang replied, hoping to solve the problem she was having currently.

Weiss sighed, but she didn't want to surprise them with a man in the closet, so she had silently hoped something will come along to grab their attention.

"Why is your door broken?" Nora asked as her and her teammates came into the room.

"There was also a commotion here. Anything wrong?" Ren asked, noticing the tension in the room.

Ruby looked at them, "Weiss doesn't want to give Blake her jacket, so she can go out and meet with Jaune." She explained the situation.

"Meet…with Jaune?" Ren asked, confused at the statement as well and looking at Jaune.

Jaune had his arms crossed, before realizing that their little meet up was blown, "Oh right…We were going to meet in the courtyard for…something." He called out, he then looked at Blake, "But I'm sure that can wait for a moment, right Blake?" He asked, trying to sound as less conspicuous as possible.

"Um…yeah. That can…wait." She agreed, stepping away from her closet.

Everyone, including Weiss, was puzzled at this behavior, but nonetheless, Weiss considered one problem solved.

But that would be the least of her problems as Jaune stepped up, "On the other hand, we were contemplating on how we can help you with this bad heir day you have going on." He replied.

"You've been hanging out with Yang too much." Pyrrha pointed out the bad little pun he let in.

Jaune sighed, "Either way, we have come up with a plan that might be able to help you with this." He announced, stepping in front of the closet.

"Alright lover boy, what do you got?" Yang asked, crossing her arms.

Jaune looked at them, "Alright, first things first. Does your father really want the heir now?" He asked, looking towards Weiss.

Weiss still continued her position of leaning on the door, "He was pretty insistent on it. But just me having a spouse should be able to satisfy him for the time being." She answered.

"Perfect!" Jaune exclaimed, "All you need to do is have someone pose as your boyfriend and hopefully your father will get off your back for the time being." He explained in detail of his plan, rather excitingly.

While Weiss did see merit in this plan, one thing stuck at the back of her mind like a sore thumb, "Don't tell me you want to be the poser?" She pointed out, noticing his rather exhilarating presence.

Jaune was immediately distraught at this, but kept his composure, "Would you rather have Ren?" He lifted his hand towards Ren, who had his arms crossed and tilted his head at the suggestion.

Nora stepped up, "What's wrong with Jaune?" She asked.

Weiss looked to the side but still kept her hand on the closet, "Well. I explained to my father that my spouse was a strong young fighter who has fought many battles and even going so far as saying that he was blessed by the gods themselves." She explained how her supposed spouse was supposed to be like.

"Ooh, sorry Jaune. You don't fit any of the criteria." Yang mused at the young man's distraught expression.

"I have fought in many battles." Jaune announced, turning towards Yang and his back towards the door.

Weiss finally had enough, "This is stupid." She muttered, crossing her arms and letting go of the door. It was at that moment when she widened her eyes as she forgot there was a man in the closet who fell out and landed on top of Jaune, still unconscious.

At this reveal, everyone was quiet and had no words on what is transpiring. Only Blake had something to say, "Why is there a man in my closet?" She asked.

Weiss looked away, rubbing her temples with a sigh as she had no idea how to explain this.

Yang looked at her, "Weiss?" She slowly stated her name, wanting an explanation.

"Alright. I'll come clean. I was practicing my summoning and somehow; I made this young man appear in this room with the fishing rod." She explained everything in a dekunutshell.

Yang had her arms crossed, "You could have just told us." She pointed out.

"Yeah, what happened to that confiding in your teammates I mentioned in the cafeteria?" Ruby asked, looking at the bookshelf before going to it and grabbing a dictionary, "Now is confide spelled with a c or a k?" She asked, flipping through the pages.

"I was panicking." Weiss answered, "I never summoned before and I didn't know what you guys would think if I just made a person appear in this room. I was afraid you would think he was hostile and attack him." She explained why she hid him at first.

"Any reason why he's out cold?" Jaune asked, still underneath him.

Weiss looked away, "I…hit him with the book." She answered sheepishly.

"Talk about hypocrisy." Nora muttered with her arms crossed.

"He surprised me." Weiss quickly added, stomping her feet.

Ren had his arms crossed, "Would you think this is destiny?" He asked, studying the fallen fighter.

"Destiny?" Weiss tilted her head, wondering what he meant.

Pyrrha immediately knew what he meant, "Well, you were contemplating what to do about your situation with your father and this man appeared out of nowhere." She pointed out, "What is that, if not destiny?" She asked, looking at Weiss.

"A miscalculation in summoning?" She replied, placing her hands on her hips.

Yang had her gaze focusing on the guy, "Well, he does seem to fit your criteria." She pointed out. Seeing Weiss looking at her curiously, she further explained, "I mean, aside from his outfit, he does appear to be strong and battle worn." She then held her arm out, "A lot more handsome than Jaune too." She insulted quietly.

"Way to kick a guy when he's down." Jaune muttered, now struggling to get out beneath him.

"Does he have any weapons?" Ren asked, looking at Weiss.

Weiss looked at the bed, forgetting about them. "Just a sword and shield I hid underneath the bed." She pointed out.

At the mention of weapons and where they were hidden caused Ruby to quickly go to the location on her knees with sparkles in her eyes, "Ooh!" She called out, reaching beneath the bed and pulling them out, "Aw, lame. It's just a simple sword and shield." She muttered, pulling them into view.

"What's wrong with simple?" Jaune asked, insulted at her opinion, finally standing up and dusting himself off.

Ruby held them apart, "It's even more simpler than your sword and shield." She pointed out, holding them both, "A lot heavier too." She added, noting that she couldn't lift the shield higher than a foot off the floor and the sword was just unwieldy for her.

"Sometimes you can't just beat the classics." Jaune pointed out.

"Any idea what we're going to do about this man?" Weiss reminded them of the problem they currently have, pointing at the man on the floor.

Blake looked at her, "What can we do?" She asked with her arms crossed.

Weiss then crossed her arms, "Like figure out where he came from and who he is?" She answered, looking at him.

"You were the one that summoned him." Yang pointed out.

"That's true." Weiss muttered, "At least help me figure out." She added, crossing her arms and thinking how to address him.

"Did you use any sort of incantation?" Ren asked, looking at her.

Weiss looked straight, "Yes, I did actually." She went towards the desk where the book was. "It's right here." She handed the book to Ren and Pyrrha who looked at it.

"Whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight, the Sacred Blade is forever bound to the soul of the Hero." Pyrrha read out the words to how this man was summoned somehow.

Yang listened to the words, "So he's a type of Hero?" She asked, thinking deeply about the last part.

"A Hero that was chosen by the Sacred Blade." Blake added to the list, noting that it was sounding a lot like her fantasy novels about a young man with a huge destiny.

Listening to this, Ruby studied the longsword, "Doesn't look so sacred to me." She noted on how plain the longsword looked, placing the shield on the side to investigate the longsword

"What's up with the shield's emblem?" Nora asked, finally noticing the strange design it had.

Ren continued to study the words while Pyrrha and Jaune went go investigate it. "I would say it's an emblem for some area he's from." Pyrrha pointed out how fine the design was.

Jaune noticed all the scratches and dents, "It also looks like it's been used in battle several times." He noted, feeling the shield.

"If he used the shield in many battles as well as supposedly be a Hero, why would he use a plain longsword?" Ruby asked, holding the sword with both hands to get a better wield on it.

"What about the locations?" Blake asked, looking at Ren who continued looking at the words.

"Skyward bound. Adrift in time. And the Twilight." He broke down the important parts.

Ruby finally put the sword down, "So he could be from the sky, a different time period, or in some dark side of this world?" She put them in layman's terms.

Weiss looked at her, "Have you been reading your comic books again?" She pointed out the outlandish locations of her words.

"Maybe…" Ruby only muttered quietly.

Nora crouched up to the man, "What do you suppose is up with this hat?" She asked as she pulled the hat off the man before putting it on herself.

"It is quite curious." Yang replied, looking at the hat herself.

Blake then looked at the man, noticing something strange that made him stood apart from them, "His ears." She pointed out, looking at the man's ears.

They all looked at his ears, "They're pointed." Ruby pointed out the obvious.

"So…he's an elf?" Jaune asked, but quickly wondered if he was right or wrong. As far as he knew, elves didn't exist in Remnant.

Ren looked back at the book and noticed something about the page the words were on, "Uh, Weiss?" He called out, catching the Heiress' attention, "This page isn't part of the book." He pointed out and pulled the page out.

Weiss looked at it surprised, "So the words I used to summon him isn't included in the book?" She wondered to herself, "So if there was a solution to send him back, it won't be in the book." She quickly realized that she may have doomed a soul in this world.

Blake watched them as they wondered how they were going to send him home when all of a sudden, her cat ear twitched. Looking down at the man, she noticed that the man's ears were twitching as well. "He's coming to." She pointed out, standing back.

Likewise, once they heard he was awakening, they all stepped back as the man started to groan. Placing one hand on the floor, he looked straight ahead with his sea-blue eyes, filled with confusion on where he is.

Blake was behind Weiss and she shoved her shoulder a bit to get her to talk to him and hopefully he won't be hostile. Weiss stepped up, "Uh…" She muttered, not sure how to address the man.

The man slowly picked himself up, standing no taller than Ren. Looking around, he studied the area, wondering where he is now. Looking amongst the colorful cast of characters, his eyes focused on the silver-haired maiden. The one that probably brought him here and the one responsible for his headache.

Weiss only stared back at him with his blue eyes, slowly feeling nervous over his imposing glare.

 **XoXoX**

 **End of Part 1. Go on ahead and read the next chapter.**


	2. The Hero Bound by Destiny

**A quick note I'd like to cover if you're new to my stories. The Link I use is mostly omniscient of a sort. Meaning, often he'll share memories of his previous incarnations as well as their abilities if necessary. That said, this particular Link is not of any incarnation and mostly original.**

 **The 2nd Part. Go ahead and read if you desire so.**

 **XoXoX**

 **The Hero Bound to Destiny**

The man continued staring imposingly and threatening. However, deep beneath those eyes; as blue as the sky on a sunny day, as vast as the oceans, sailing across peacefully, was a man who is as confused as the one that brought him here.

"Um…hi." She greeted, "We're not going to hurt you." Weiss stated, keeping her distance. Despite the air of peace and harmony he emitted, she was not taking any chances.

Jaune leaned towards Pyrrha and Ren, "Do you suppose he understands us?" He asked, wondering if he can even speak English.

The man finally blinked, removing all intentions of possible hostilities, "You hit me in the head." He suddenly spoke in a soft voice.

"Yep." Ren and Pyrrha answered.

"I apologize for that." Weiss replied, bowing her head a bit, "You did startle me back there." She added, standing straight with a hand on her hip.

The man continued looking around, dropping the fact that she hit him in the head, "Where am I?" He asked, leaning on his left foot.

"You're in our school, Beacon," Weiss revealed the location of the area.

"Bacon?" He muttered quietly to himself, not hearing of this place before, "What world is this?" He asked, unintentionally revealing himself as an outworlder.

Weiss tilted her head, "World?" She wondered to herself, "This is Remnant." She answered. If she's correct, then she has somehow summoned a man from another world, which is unbelievable to think of.

"Remnant?" He wondered to himself, "So I'm in a different world again…" He trailed off quietly, looking to the side, wondering what to do now.

"Um…" Weiss tried getting his attention, "Do you have a name?" She asked, getting more confused about his ramblings.

The man looked at her, "Is it not rude to ask for a name without offering yours first?" He asked, currently getting annoyed now.

Weiss scoffed in shock at his behavior now, "Don't talk to me about rude." She snapped towards him.

He glared at her, "You hit me in the head." He reminded, pointed to the spot where she hit him with a book.

"I already said sorry…"

"Twice."

"You want another apology? Fine, I'm sorry."

"And stuffed me in a closet." The two continued to argue.

"This meeting escalated quickly…" Blake muttered to her teammates.

"Talk about two-faced." Yang pointed out, noting how he quickly became annoyed from his peaceful face.

"He was brought here without his consent." Blake pointed out.

Ruby had her arms crossed, "Looks like the two are already becoming friends." She crossed her arms, tilting her head at this behavior.

"Can you two settle down?" Jaune asked. Even though he doesn't know this man, he could see that he was just confused.

The man and Weiss just crossed their arms and looked away from each other with a scoff.

"I'll break the ice here. My name is Jaune. This is Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha." He walked up, introducing him and his team, "Together we form a group of Hunters called Team JNPR." He added to his introduction.

Ruby walked up next to him, "We're Team RWBY, compromised of myself; Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang." She introduced herself and her team.

The man looked back at them, "Link." He replied.

"Link?" Weiss tilted her head, wondering what he meant.

"A link to what?" Yang muttered to herself.

Blake sighed, "That's his name." She quickly pointed out.

"Oh," Yang called out.

The man who introduced himself as Link looked at all of them, "What is my purpose here?" He asked, standing straight and studying them all, more specifically; the one who knocked him out.

"Destiny…" Nora whispered to her team quietly.

Link looked at her, noticing something on her that was important to his character, "Why does she have my hat?" He asked, finally seeing that he wasn't wearing his cone-shaped hat.

Nora just sheepishly giggled before taking it off and throwing it to him.

Weiss was quiet at first, not wanting to speak with a man who was rude to her earlier, but she supposed that she did start it, "First of all, who exactly are you?" She asked. Perhaps if she knew where he's from, she'll be able to send him back and she'll go back to her previous problem of looking for someone to pose as her spouse for the weekend.

Putting on his hat, Link looked at her, "I'm just a simple farmhand, out by the lake, fishing for my meal." He explained what he was and what he was doing.

They all looked at each other, wondering if he really was a Hero. Ren looked back at the paper, reading it over to himself again.

"A farmhand?" Weiss placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward a bit, trying to confirm what she heard.

Ruby held his weapons up; well it was more resting the shield on the floor in front of her and pointing his sword at her, "Why would a farmhand need a sword and shield?" She pointed out, still holding the longsword in front of her until the weight of it caused her to stumble forward over the shield, stabbing the floor with the blade.

Link looked at her curious, "Why wouldn't I? Monsters lurk every corner waiting to pounce on you when your guard is down. And that's before getting to the actual monsters who'll attack without hesitation." He explained why he never went anywhere unarmed. "Plus, I do live in the forest and including said monsters, there's also dangerous wildlife." He added to his story.

Ruby stood back up dusting herself off, "That's a valid point, heh." She sputtered quietly.

"Can I have them back?" He held his arms out, gently asking.

Weiss looked at the sword stuck in the floor and grabbed it, tugging at it a bit before being able to pull it out. As Ruby demonstrated, she could also feel the unwieldiness from holding it properly. Of course, she was used to light swords; her rapier to be exact. She held it with both hands, one on the hilt and the other on the flat side of the blade. She then looked at Link, trying to read his eyes.

Yang stepped forward a bit, "Weiss?" She held a hand out. She figured he wouldn't be a threat of any kind, but she wasn't taking any risks. Plus, there was the fact that he was acting snobby earlier, so she figured he was hiding something.

Weiss continued to look at him, tilting her head, "It's fine." She finished judging him and walked forward holding his sword out to him. "Ruby, bring his shield." She requested.

"But it's heavy…" She muttered before noticing all eyes were on her, "Fine." She murmured in defeat before picking it up with both hands and slowly walking towards him, trying to hand it to him.

Link grabbed his sword and shield before holding them out and in a flash, they disappeared in a light.

Yang stepped another step, "What did you do?" She asked suspiciously.

"I know you guys aren't fully trusting me, but I do mean no harm. I just put my weapons away." He explained, looking at the blonde. They were all quiet and looked at him before a silent growling came from Link who widened his eyes in embarrassment.

Weiss raised an eyebrow at this 'Hero' "Are you hungry?" She asked.

Link looked away, "My apologies, but I have been fishing for my supper before being brought here." He explained, before noticing his fishing rod by the bookshelf, "I guess I fell asleep while fishing." He pointed out.

Ren looked at him, "You know, for someone claiming to be a simple farmhand, you are pretty calm about being in a new place." He had to point out, seeing that his ears are shaped differently as well as having a completely unknown emblem to them as well as the means to 'store' his weapons.

Link looked at him, "I am calm about most things, but there have been moments where I can get…riled up a bit." He answered the youth.

"We've noticed," Nora commented on his and Weiss' little argument.

Link crossed his arms, "If you must know, after my world, this isn't the second world I've been to." He revealed the existence of different worlds.

"Different worlds?" Jaune muttered quietly.

At another growl at the stomach, Weiss sighed, "Can we continue this in the kitchen?" She requested, looking at the group.

"There should be some leftovers from supper." Blake pointed out.

"To the kitchen!" Ruby and Nora called out simultaneously.

Jaune and Blake looked at each other, knowing what the other is thinking, "You guys go on ahead, I need to get something in our dorm." Jaune replied, watching everyone else leave before heading back to his own room.

Blake had her arms crossed, "I'll catch up later, I need to fix up something." She pointed out, standing by her bookshelf, near the head of her bed.

"Okay." Ruby agreed, walking off with a wave.

Link only stood still, unaware that he was invited as well. "Come on Hero, you're the reason we're going to the kitchen." Yang poked her head back in.

Link tilted his head, "Hero?" He muttered to himself quietly, catching Blake's attention. Shrugging his shoulders, Link decided to play along.

Waiting for a minute or two, Jaune walked back out of his dorm and back into theirs to Blake with a book in his hand. "That was close." He replied, giving the book to Blake.

"How did you enjoy it?" She asked, grabbing it and looking at the pages to make sure it's still in good condition, "To be honest, I'm surprised you liked it, considering what it's about." She added, closing the book and hiding it back under her pillow.

"I enjoyed it." Jaune replied, crossing his arms, "Although my only critique is that why does that one guy have to have a huge…katana?" He asked, holding his arm out. "Seems pretty unwieldy to me." He added.

Blake turned to him, "It's not about the size, it's about how you use it." She answered.

Jaune looked to the side with a sigh, "How you use it, huh?" He wondered to himself before looking back at her, "You have any other books I can read?" He asked.

Blake looked to the side, "Maybe you would enjoy this one?" She picked up a book, handing it towards him.

Grabbing it, Jaune looked at the title; "The Man with Two Souls." He read out the title, "I'll give it a shot." He replied, walking back to his dorm to place it under his pillow before leaving and locking the dorm.

With a sigh, Blake left the dorm, closing and locking it before going to go join up with her teammates.

As they left at the same time, Blake and Jaune walked up to the kitchen room together and from what they were hearing, things weren't exactly going smoothly. So, they opened the door only to see the group running around with buckets of water and a fire happening at the toaster.

"What happened?" Jaune asked, trying to make his voice heard through the chaos.

Link, who was crouched behind a table looked at him, "I may have blown up your toaster." He sheepishly answered.

Blake watched on bewildered and could only ask, "How?"

Weiss came along and noticed through all this chaos that her scroll was ringing. Picking it up and seeing that it was her sister; Winter, she decided to answer it, "Hello?" She greeted as innocent as she possibly can.

"Weiss?" Winter called out, obviously knowing that something was up, "What in the world is going on over there?" She asked, hearing the clamoring in the background and the bells ringing.

"Uh…" Weiss stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"You know how I feel about stuttering." Winter sternly replied.

Weiss looked back straight ahead, "Bugs!" She answered.

"Bugs?"

"Beacon Academy has big bugs!" Weiss fully answered, looking back at the chaos.

"Should I be concerned?"

Weiss looked around for Link who proceeded to help with the fire, "Uh, no. We got it under control." She answered, seeing that the fire was dying down.

"That's good to hear. As a Schnee, we should always find a way to get a situation under control."

"Thanks for the compliment!" Weiss answered, still unsure if this is the reason why she called.

"Now listen here, Weiss." She spoke in an imposing tone, "You are aware what's happening tomorrow, right?" She asked.

Weiss looked around to see if no one else except the group were around, "Yes. It's almost time for our yearly supper where we can actually get together as a family." She answered, knowing what she was about to say.

"Yes. Probably the only time father actually thinks of us as his daughters." She replied, "You do know what he's going to expect from you right?" She asked.

Weiss slumped down onto the floor, leaning her back against the wall, "Yes. Unfortunately."

"I know you don't want to go through with it, but you never know what father will do to get exactly what he wants."

Weiss looked ahead at the three current males in the room; Jaune, Ren, and Link, the former two willing to help, but the latter unsure of why he's here, "I may have a plan for that." She replied.

"Good." Winter replied, "I'll be sure to assist wherever possible." She added. "I'm having one of my vessels coming to retrieve you and your _spouse_ , as Father would like to call him. Unfortunately, I won't be able to pick you up myself." She pointed out. "He should be there soon." She added.

Weiss sighed, "That'll be fine. I'll see you at home tomorrow." She solemnly replied.

"One more thing." Winter called out, "I need that book I lent you the last time we have seen each other. I left a note in there by accident. Nothing serious, but I do need it." She revealed the origin of the note.

Weiss blinked at this revelation before looking at Link, "If only you knew." She murmured.

"What was that?"

Weiss focused back to her sister, "Oh nothing. See you tomorrow." She hung up the phone. Giving a deep sigh, she saw that the fire was taken care of and they began to think how this man; Link somehow manage to blow up the toaster.

 **A few moments later**

They all sat near the table, surrounding Link who just looked at his bowl of soup. "Do you guys need to stare?" He asked, noting how they were all looking at him.

"Hey, we're feeding you so show some gratitude," Yang replied, leaning on the table and crossing her arms.

Link only looked at the food again, "I didn't ask to be fed, but you guys decided to feed me. A man who literally came out of nowhere." He began speaking, "So perhaps a huge thank you is in order." He added, looking at them, "So thank you. But please don't crowd around me." He thanked the group before requesting the distance.

In response, they all moved a step back, "Meh, it's what we do." Ruby replied, scratching the back of her head. "Although helping a guy Weiss somehow summoned here is new." She added, looking at the Hero.

"You summoned me here. I would guess it was an accident as evident by you striking me at the back of the head…

"You're not going to let that go, are you?" Weiss quickly intervened with a sigh.

"No." Link answered bluntly, "However, are you able to send me back? I would rather not be in a place where I don't belong." He asked, giving his reason for not wanting to be here.

"If I knew, I would have sent you back as soon as I saw you." Weiss answered, shifting her weight to her left and crossing her arms, "But, I do hope my sister might be able to help." She added, revealing the first step in her plan.

"Your sister?" Blake asked. She rarely brought her up but when she did, it was mostly for important things. But seeing that Weiss was beginning to learn how to summon and her sister; Winter was more experienced in it, adding to the fact that instead of a monster, she brought a man here, then this was an important case.

"What does your sister know?" Ren asked curiously.

Weiss looked at him, "Well, seeing how fate would have it, it was her that wrote that incantation. Therefore, she should know how to send him back if there's a way." She explained how her sister may know the way to send him back.

"But isn't she busy with her job? Do you think you'll be able to get her to take some time off?" Pyrrha asked, pointing out how the job can keep one busy.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to take him to the Schnee Household tomorrow. It just so happens that we're having our yearly supper this weekend and she'll be present." She revealed the second part of the plan.

"Destiny…" Nora muttered quietly.

"Wait, hold on. You don't mean…" Yang immediately knew what she was suggesting, "Weiss, come here for a bit…" She grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the other side of the dining room where Ruby and Blake followed. "Are you seriously going to ask him to do that job for you?" She asked, not liking where she was going with the conversation.

"He said he was looking for a purpose and it just so happens that Winter is the reason why I accidentally summoned him. If anyone would know how to send him back, then it would be her." Weiss explained the reason why she would have him take the job.

Blake glanced at the Hero before looking back at Weiss, "You barely know the guy." She pointed out.

Weiss crossed her arms, looking downward, "It's my fault for bringing him here, so I'm taking responsibility for it." She looked back at him. She knew her teammates would be wary of this and she didn't blame them. "Besides, it's not like we can just leave him to his own mechanics. He almost blew up the school with a toaster!" She added, pointing out what he could be capable of. Looking at him, she could tell he wasn't the talkative type, just giving simple sentences to all the questions they asked him.

Ruby studied him, "It's his blonde hair and sword and shield combo, isn't it?" She pointed out, looking at her.

Weiss glared at her, "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, grimacing at her.

"I'm just saying, with that dusty blonde-hair, deep blue eyes you can get lost in, his calm and cool attitude, his simple sword and shield. He's basically a better Jaune!" She pointed out with a coy smile.

"You lost me at blue eyes." Weiss dismissed her accusations.

Blake looked at Ruby; "That wasn't very nice to say of Jaune." She silently scolded her, looking at the huge differences between the two.

"Fine." Yang gave in to Weiss' response, "But if he tries anything, just know that we can come help in anything goes wrong." She pointed out, placing her hand on Weiss' shoulder.

"I do have a plan. If everything goes well. Nothing will go wrong." She reassured, grabbing her hand with her own before moving it off. With a sigh, she walked back to the group with the others following behind.

"How did you manage to blow up the toaster?" Was the first thing they heard Jaune say when they returned.

Link only shrugged his shoulders, "I have a certain…chemistry with technology." He answered simply. He had already finished the food they gave him and pushed the bowl away before crossing his arms again.

"A certain chemistry." Weiss pointed out, standing beside him again. "So, you are capable of causing things to explode?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Not always explode." He answered, looking up at her, "I once made a portal from a television once." He suddenly pointed out causing the group to be silent at the response, "I do not know how though." He added, looking down sheepishly.

"I have a favor to ask you." Weiss decided to put her plan to work. Link only looked back at her, "As I said earlier, my sister may have a way to send you back, but you would have to come with me to my household at Atlas, North of here." She pointed out where they would have to go.

"And what is the favor?" Link asked. Slightly nervous at what she had in mind.

Weiss looked away with a sigh, making sure no one came along, "To make a long story short, I need you to pretend to be my spouse for the weekend." She looked back at him, waiting for the predicted response.

Since they were eating the leftovers, Nora had helped herself to another bowl of soup and began eating it gleefully until she heard Weiss' request which in response, she sucked the spoon into her throat in shock at the request and began coughing ferociously pounding her chest causing everyone else to look at her until she managed to cough the spoon back out with high velocity, bouncing off the table and smacking Link in the middle of his forehead where it amazingly stuck.

"Are you serious?" She asked, coughing still. "It was our plan and you're just going to make off with it?" She started ranting at her stealing their plan.

"Nora, it's fine." Ren tried calming her down, "Well, sort of, but it's fine." He added. While he didn't mind it at all, she was basically asking a stranger to pretend to be her spouse.

Link looked back at Weiss, pulling the spoon off his forehead and setting it aside, "Let me clarify. You brought me here, hit me with a book, now you're asking me to go with you to your house, pretending to be your… _boyfriend_ for the weekend." He tried to put everything in a dekunutshell.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but…" Weiss started out.

"Okay." Link immediately intervened.

"Okay?" Weiss repeated his answer, "Just like that, you're going to say okay?" She was a bit skeptical of his response and if he knows what he's getting himself into.

"To be fair, it's far from the weirdest request I was given." He answered, looking away from them all at that saying.

Nora glared at him, "And what were these _weird requests?_ " She asked, wanting to know what his backstory was.

"It's a very, very long story and I'd rather not go into detail with it again." He answered, looking back at Nora. The tale was indeed a long story, five stories actually, but that's a whole different tale. Then he looked at Weiss, "If this would get me home, I'll do this job." He added.

"Very well. I'll explain the details on our way. We'll be leaving soon actually." Weiss pointed out, then she sat nearby, "Ren. Can I have the paper?" She held her hand out.

Ren was still looking at the tidbits of the paper, still determined what these phrases meant. But at the request, he handed it over to Weiss.

Weiss decided to try something. Since he's going to be her spouse for the weekend, she wanted to know what his tale was and how this incantation was linked to him being summoned here, "Does this phrase sound familiar to you?" She asked and cleared her throat. _"Whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight, the Sacred Blade is forever bound to the soul of the Hero."_ She read out the phrases, but since she wasn't holding her Myrtenaster and wasn't attempting to summon, she didn't bring another soul into this world.

Link remained quiet as she read it out, when she finished he gave an amusing scoff, "Never thought I would hear that out here." He pointed out, looking down with his eyes closed, reminiscence of times past.

"So you are a Hero." Jaune immediately pointed out.

Link looked back up at him, "I guess you could say that." He half-hearteningly agreed to the title.

Blake noticed this back when he mused the Hero part before leaving their dorm, "You hesitate at the title though?" She pointed out her observations.

"When you travel as I do. You're given the title many times." He answered, looking at the girl.

"Then what does this phrase mean?" Weiss asked, wanting to know how such a phrase was familiar to him.

Link stood up and looked at all of them, "Simply put. It's a part of my Coronation to Knighthood." He revealed that it was only a part.

Ren looked at him, "But you said you were a farmhand. How can you be a Knight?" He asked, noting that he might have been lying to them at first.

"It's a common alias I use when thrown into certain situations such as my introduction here." He began explaining, "But even at that, it's not a total lie. I had worked on a farm before becoming a knight. I still, in fact, go help out at the farm." He further elaborated on his position.

"But what does that all even mean?" Yang asked, waving her arms, "Skyward bound, adrift in time, lost in…twilight. What does that all even mean?" She asked curiously.

Link looked at her, "While those are marvelous legends, that's what they are. To speak even about one of them would take an incredibly long time. All you need to know is that I am here and that I'm one Hero." He explained, refusing to go into tales since there was no reason for him to explain it all to them.

"One Hero." Blake pointed out in that term.

Ruby stepped up, "What about this Sacred Blade? Surely it's not that plain sword you have?" She pointed out.

"Quite true. The Master Sword is this Sacred Blade you speak of. It's currently in its resting place awaiting its use again." Link mentioned that he currently didn't have the sword. (Plus, his Goddess' figured it wasn't worth it to give it to him while fishing.)

Pyrrha stood up, "The insignia of your shield. Which emblem is that?" She asked, noting that the emblem was unlike any other they had ever seen before.

"The Kingdom of Hyrule. A land blessed by the Goddesses and ruled by a fair, but just Queen." Link mentioned his homeland, looking at them.

Before any of them could ask any more questions, a speaker just clocked loudly, _"Weiss Schnee. Your vessel from Atlas is here to pick you up. Please prepare to board."_ The school announced, which caught their attention.

"As much as I'd like this tale to continue, we have to go." Weiss grabbed Link's wrist, pulling him along out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

The others stepped out, "Is this what they mean, 'This is not your story?'" Jaune pointed out. He was fascinated by the stories this man could have told, but as fate would have it. It would have to be on another day.

"Who's they?" Nora asked, confused at the statement.

"Maybe one day, we'll learn all we want about him, but for now, we'll just be the side characters," Blake replied, patting the discouraged Jaune's shoulder before walking back to their dorm.

"I still want to know who they are." Nora continued asking.

"One day, Nora," Ren answered, walking away in a different direction.

"But I want to know now." Nora continued being insistent on it, but noticed Ren leaving, "Hey, don't give me the silent treatment. I want to know…" She continued speaking, before fading out as they turned in the hallway.

Yang crossed her arms, "I hope she knows what she's getting into." She muttered to herself quietly.

Ruby had similar doubts, but she had confidence that Weiss could handle it, "I'm sure it'll be fine. Hopefully." She patted Yang's shoulder.

"Hopefully," Yang muttered. While she had her doubts, the only thing she could do now is to have hope in that it'll all turn out fine.

 **XoXoX**

 **Proceed to Part 3.**


	3. The Hero Bound to the Heiress

**Here's the third and hopefully the final part as well as the part that actually matters. Truth be told, I hadn't planned to split this into three, but here it is.**

 **XoXoX**

 **The Hero Bound to the Heiress.**

Link was fascinated by this world's concept. Traveling to many places; including ones whose technology could very well surpass this world, he has seen a whole lot in his lifetime. He sat on a seat in one of the airships that Weiss claimed was her sisters. While they were waiting, Weiss has given him a book about this world's lore. Or at least one a parent would read to their child since learning the whole history of one world would take too long. That's not taking into account that since Link is an outworlder, then the history would basically be useless to him once he leaves this place.

Amazingly, for some bizarre reason, the language they used is the basic language everyone else uses. Or perhaps it's just a blessing from his Goddesses that allow him to understand every language without much difficulty since he travels between worlds a lot.

Weiss came walking to him, "We'll be arriving soon. I hope you understand the basics of our world?" She asked, clasping her hands in front of her.

Link looked at her, "The world is infested with monsters called Grimm who have no souls. Every individual here with a soul has something called an Aura which basically acts as a shield of sorts. Among every individual, they possess an ability you call a Semblance. Am I on point?" He asked, explaining what he learned from a 2nd Gr book.

Weiss continued looking at him, "Pretty much. You probably won't need the information, but who knows? Maybe it'll come in handy at some point." She answered, sitting in the seat across from him.

Link closed the book and put it aside, "So your sister might be able to get me home?" He asked, crossing his right leg over his left and leaned back.

Weiss looked to the side, "I'm hoping." She replied with a sigh, "I'm sorry, but if she doesn't know how, you might be stuck in this world." She once again apologized for the situation she stuck him in.

"If you left me to my own mechanics, I'd probably find a way home." Link answered, crossing his arms, "So don't feel too bad about my situation. As a traveler, I enjoy any new world I manage to get drag into." He reassured her thoughts.

Weiss let out a tiny smile, "Although if we did leave you with your mechanics, then we'd never know if you found a way home or if you simply died out there." She pointed out.

"I'm a warrior. I don't simply die." He again reassured her.

Weiss continued to study him, "Being an outworlder, I wonder if you have an Aura?" She wondered to herself out loud.

His ears twitched at this curiosity, "Well, the last time I checked, I do have a soul. That said, however, as I am outworlder, maybe this world's rules don't apply to me." He pointed out his little advantages and disadvantages to the other worlds he has visited.

Weiss stood up, "I want to try something. Stand up." She requested, walking over to him.

Link tilted his head confused but did as she said anyways and stood up.

Walking closer to him and actually studying him, Weiss noted that he was quite tall. Even in her heels, she had to look up to see his eyes, but she dismissed the reflection and placed the tips of her fingers on the side of his head, "Just relax." She announced and close her eyes concentrating.

Link was uncomfortable. He always felt uneased whenever someone is too close to him, but he managed to relax and noted that she was glowing a bit. He tilted his head, confused on what she was doing.

After a few moments, she stopped glowing and stumbled forward exhausted. "Are you okay?" Link asked, catching her and steadying her.

She shook her head and steadied her legs, "I'll be fine." She reassured.

Link stepped back once she was able to stand, "What were you doing?" He asked, fisting his hand on his hip.

"I tried to unlock your Aura if you even have one. But I guess we won't know until you need to use it." She answered, placing her hands on her hips.

"And what would that use be?" He asked, now crossing his arms curiously. He didn't mention it, but he did possess a natural healing ability and he can create a shield using his magic. If he did have an Aura, then perhaps his own abilities will be amplified, to say the least.

Before she could speak any further, the airships intercom buzzed, _"Miss Schnee, we're now arriving at the Schnee household. Please buckled down as we make a landing."_ The pilot announced before the intercom went off.

Weiss tilted her head to listen to the pilot announcing their arrival. Looking back at Link, she stepped back, "We're here. Let's go see who we can meet up with." She announced, turning around to head to the front.

Link only sighed. From the first few moments he was here, he was more or less surprised he wasn't involved in such a bizarre situation like the other times he was dragged into a different world. Here, he was just pretending to be a spouse for this girl. Hopefully, it'll remain like that.

 **Soon**

The two walked into the huge building which Link was surprised at the size of it, to say the least. That is not to say this wouldn't be the biggest building he has ever stepped into as his very own Hyrule Castle was quite large.

"You know." Weiss muttered, slowing to a halt, "Walking back in here for the first time since I left last year, I can't help but feel dread and that I'm just walking back into my own prison cell." She solemnly replied, looking down to the floor.

Link only stared at her curiously, hearing her tale.

Looking back at him, Weiss scoffed, "Not that you should care by the way. It was my choice to leave. I just had to get this off my chest before I face my father again." She replied, noticing his blank but curious stare.

Hearing this, Link couldn't help but notice that her relationship with her father was fragile, to say the least. Hopefully, it doesn't mean trouble for him, "So let's say that I truly was your spouse and were to marry you, what would my father-in-law expect of me?" He asked. Hoping to take the initiation so that he won't leave on bad terms and not get Weiss in trouble, he figured he should learn about her father.

Weiss scoffed again, "Hearing you say that. I don't know, I feel some comfort knowing you're not trying to get me in trouble." She looked back ahead with a small smile.

"Hero." Link quickly reminded, pointing at himself.

Looking back at him with her arms crossed, "Well, if you really need to know. My father can be…a bit full of himself at times. That said, if you just brush up his ego, he'll probably overlook the fact that you aren't exactly how I described my spouse to be." She pointed out a solution he can use while letting out a little comment on his appearance.

Link held both his arms out, "Looks can be deceiving." He pointed out before looking ahead to see someone proper coming their way. So he stood straight again and tried looking proper.

Weiss crossed her arms, "Well. Just don't be awkward." She replied and notice his gaze and looked back to see a man who she truly could call a friend.

"It's nice to see you again, Miss Schnee." The man called out, walking to them to greet them both. "And this must be the man you spoke so fondly of." He replied, looking at Link.

"Hello, Klein." Weiss revealed the man, "Yes. This is Link whom I met at Beacon Academy." She stepped aside and held her arm out towards him to introduce him, "Link. This is Klein, our butler." She introduced the older man as their butler.

Klein walked up to Link and shook his hand, "It's quite fascinating to meet a man that managed to thaw out our Princess' frozen heart." He acknowledged the feat in which Link has (apparently) done. "I would very much like to know how you managed to do it." He requested, stepping back and placing his left arm behind him and standing straight.

Link was drawing a blank on how to respond and could only recall their first meeting, "She hit me with a book." He coyly pointed out.

Weiss stood next to him, "What he means to say is that my grades were falling early last year, and Professor Ozpin had me hit the books with him to study." She quickly rephrased Link's statements. When Link was about to object, she silently lifted her left heel and stomped on Link's right foot, having him flinch. "Don't mind him, he's not much of a talker." She quickly pointed out.

Klein raised an eyebrow at this behavior, "Very well. If you'll follow me, I can lead you to your quarters." He replied with a bow and turned around.

 **Shortly**

Link was fascinated by this structure. Looking around, he saw many portraits of the family, taking note of Weiss in each portrait as well as seeing that in addition to an older sister, she has a younger brother. But one thing he had noticed is that there was an excessive amount of portraits of the older man who he guessed was Weiss' father if her indication on how large his ego can be was anything worth noting. Shortly, they had arrived at what Link had assumed was Weiss' room. Stepping inside, he noted at how large the room itself was. Surely one doesn't need this much room?

"Here you are, Miss. If you need anything, just let me know." Klein mentioned as he stepped back out closing the door.

Weiss again sighed, "My room. Often, this felt like a prison in my early years. Not too sure if I can be happy to be back." She again noted as she looked around. Noticing that Link was close to touching a mechanical object; in this case, her radio, she called out, "Don't touch anything." She quickly noted, remembering his unique ability.

Link immediately retracted his finger at the statement. "So, what now?" He asked as he was at a loss on what to do.

Weiss looked at him, "Well. I suppose I can take you to the guest quarters and you can rest a bit. Being in a new world must be tiring for you." She suggested, scratching the back of her head.

"It can be." Link shrugged his shoulders. Normally when he arrives in a new world, his first action is to find out where he is and what he can do. But seeing that most of that was already taken care of, he figured rest would be nice.

"Follow me and I'll take you there," Weiss replied, opening her door again.

 **Shortly**

The walk wasn't that far away from her room and Link figured if he needed her for anything, he could just go knock on her door and ask. But they arrived in the guest quarters which was quite spacious. Too spacious for him to be honest, but he supposed he could make do with it.

"Alright, here's where you'll be staying for the weekend until we head back to Beacon if my sister can't send you back," Weiss announced holding her arm out towards the room.

Link felt like there was a bone he needed to pick, "Y'know, I can't help but feel like it's almost as if you don't want me to go back." He pointed out, already noting that she's already making plans for him more or less.

Weiss immediately glared at him, "Don't take this the wrong way. While sending you back home is still on the top of my list, you must understand that for this weekend, we're are basically together together." She repeated the together to enforce the fact that he's hers for the weekend.

"Whatever you say, Ice Queen." Link shrugged her statement, walking into the room.

Weiss silently growled at him, "Just try not to make this harder than it needs to be." She replied and walked away with a huff.

Link only pouted as he crossed his arms, "Perhaps that was exasperating of me." He muttered to himself, noting he may have angered her. At this moment, he felt a sharp pain in his head, feeling a strand of hair leaving his head, "Ow." He called out, scratching at the spot where he felt it and noticed that a young man pulled a strand of his hair off. "Um, you need something?" He asked, confused at this behavior, but studying this man now, he can see that he was the young boy he saw in the portraits.

The man only placed his hand on his chest and bowed a little, "Apologies. I need a quick sample of your DNA for a project I'm doing." He simply answered, folding his hands behind him.

Link stood straight and continued to study him, "And you're…" He asked, trailing off for him to finish the sentence.

The man held an arm out, "Whitely Schnee. I'm the brother of your girlfriend." He introduced himself, before putting his hand back to his back.

Even though she has established many times prior to this moment that he's to pretend to be her boyfriend or spouse if you want to be proper, he was still clueless on what exactly he agreed to, "That's actually…" He was about to tell him that he didn't know what was transpiring right now.

"As potential candidate to lead the Schnee Dust company, I simply had to know you better." Whitely mentioned his intentions, "Don't take this the wrong way, I'm sure you would do a fantastic job, but still. I'm asking as her brother." He added, showing that he was only concerned for his sister.

Weiss never mentioned having to lead a company, so Link only stood confused.

"Where are you from?" Whitely asked, moving around him to study him.

Link stood still, tracing him so he won't do anything funny, "The land of Hyrule." He answered. Weiss and her friends don't know where Hyrule is, so he figured there was no harm in telling him.

Whitely went back to the front of him, "Hyrule? Never heard of that place before." He replied, scratching his chin with his thumb, "What's your surname?" He asked another question.

Link stood confused. Surname? They never used surnames where he's from and only the Royal Family had surnames. "We don't actually use surnames where I'm from." He answered, crossing his arms now.

Whitely only stood still at this revelation, "So were you to marry into this family and therefore the company, you would have to take the Schnee name as well." He pondered at the thought, he then stared at Link, "Explain your relationship with my dear sister." He requested, continuing to study his eyes.

Link was afraid of this, "My relationship with Weiss?" He asked, confirming his question.

"Yes." Whitely confirmed, "My father isn't due to come back until tomorrow. I'm just taking the initiation to make sure you're not a thief or some brigand as your appearance would entail." He explained his reasoning for questioning him.

Link was put in the corner, he didn't know how to explain himself out of this one, "Well, it's a funny story…" He started out, scratching the back of his head. He truly didn't know what to do, "It all started with a book." He mentioned, but not the getting smacked in the back of the head with it.

Fortunately, Weiss came along, "Oh, I see you met my brother." She called out. She grabbed Link's arm with hers and leaned on him.

Link was visibly disturbed at this.

Whitely noticed this but didn't say anything, "Oh hello, my dear sister. Don't mind me, I was just trying to break the ice with your boyfriend." He greeted his sister.

"I'm sure you would get along with him splendidly, however, I do need him to come with me for a moment." She replied, turning them around, "Hope you don't mind." She added as they trailed off.

Whitely only bowed slightly, "Of course." He replied. As soon as they looked away from him, he looked at the piece of hair he took from Link and smirked towards their direction.

As soon as they entered her room again, Weiss threw her arms off his, "Wouldn't it kill you to play along?" She asked, looking at him.

Link didn't process this question and only looked over his shoulder, "Your brother's an odd one." He mentioned.

"Yes, he can be odd, but that doesn't mean he's not smart. He could very well derail this plan if he knew the slightest hint that this is only a charade." She explained the potency of her brother.

Link looked at her, "What is the plan anyways?" He asked, crossing his arms. "All I heard back at this Bacon place was, "Blah blah, pretend. Blah blah, trick. Blah blah, you're coming with me." He mocked her voice.

"I do not nag, and that place is called Beacon." She snapped at him. "If you want to go home, then do as I say. If we pull this off, it would be fantastic for the both of us and I will compensate for your troubles." She replied, crossing her arms as well.

Link just crossed his arms and looked away.

Weiss sighed, walking up to him and placing her hand on his shoulder, "Look. I'm sorry, it's getting late and we're both tired. But just know that this is just the beginning of our problems. Hopefully, when my sister gets here, things will go more smoothly." She explained, looking up at him, "So, just keep calm and keep to the plan. Can you do that for me, Hero?" She added a little smile to her sentence.

Link closed his eyes with an amusing scoff, "You could do without the sweet talk." He grabbed her wrist and pulled it off him.

Weiss crossed her arms with a scoff, "Hey, I'm trying to be nice here. Give me a break." She looked away with a huff.

Link placed his hand on his hip, "Not to say I appreciate the gesture though." He muttered.

Before the two of them could talk, a knock came on her door, "Sister? May I come in?" Whitely's voice called out.

Link moved aside as Weiss came to the door and opened it, seeing Whitely with a tray with three cups of tea. "Do you realize how late it is, Whitely?" She pointed out the time.

"I'm sorry sister, but I just wanted to talk to you one last time without Father's ears nearby. I figured a nice cup of tea would be a nice beverage before retiring for the night." He lowered his head as he apologized.

Weiss was visibly wary of his behavior, "You are father's favorite. What do you possibly need to hide from him?" She pointed out his position in the family.

Whitely looked at her, "That may be, yet he chooses you; or rather your child to lead the company next. Speaking of, you two haven't…" He slowly asked the last bit.

Weiss immediately knew what he was imposing and looked at Link shocked, "What? No, no. Our relationship is purely platonic at the moment." She immediately pointed out.

"At the moment…" Link quietly muttered to himself.

"Well, that's good. Father seems to have changed his mind these last few months." Whitely quickly pointed out. Seeing her confusion at the reveal, he smiled, "Why don't you let me in and I can explain it over tea?" He suggested.

Sighing, Weiss moved aside, letting him in knowing he'll probably complicate things further. Seeing him move to the table to put the tray down, she asked him, "What do you mean, Father changed his mind?"

Whitely looked at her and Link, "Wouldn't the both of you mind sitting down and drinking the tea before it gets cold?" He sat down himself and dodged the question.

Weiss knew he was planning something but did as he said anyway and sat down, grabbing one of the cups of tea.

Whitely looked at Link who was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, "Yes, you too Hero. I made a cup for my future brother-in-law." He called out.

Just like Weiss, Link was wary of him, so he stared at him with narrow eyes before walking to the table to sit down.

Whitely handed him a cup, "Drink up. Before it gets cold and let me know if it is your guy's liking." He more or less forced them to drink the tea. He grabbed his own cup before drinking it all. "I quite like it myself to be honest." He added, placing down his empty cup.

The two looked at each other before shrugging and drinking their own cups whole and placing it down. "Alright, I drank your tea. Now tell me what you meant about Father changing his mind?" Weiss immediately asked, leaning forward towards him.

Whitely smiled, "Wow, sister. You don't waste any time, do you?" He pointed out. "I truly only wanted to get closer, but if you're going to be like that, then maybe it's merely a distant dream." He faintly replied.

Weiss scoffed at him, "Don't be so melodramatic." She snapped towards him.

"Very well." Whitely replied with another coy smile, "What I meant about father changing his mind. You know how he feels about himself at times?" He asked, looking at Weiss.

"You mean all the time?" She immediately pointed out.

"Yes." Whitely agreed, "Well, it seems he's now realized that having a grandchild now just means he's getting older. So he tried to message you to say not to have a child outside marriage. So it's nice to hear that you two haven't had s…" He explained what he meant by his earlier statement.

"Okay, I've heard enough." Weiss intervened before Whitely finished his statement. "Get out. It's getting too late and I'm too tired to deal with you." She snapped at him and pointed towards the door.

Whitely sighed melancholy and stood up, "And to think that you would treat your own flesh and blood like this after many months of not seeing each other." He replied, stepping back from the table, "Hurtful sis." He quickly added and walked towards the door.

"I know you're planning something, don't try to hide it." Weiss pointed out as he left the room.

Whitely looked back at him, "Take this as a compliment, but you're hard to manipulate." He gave a coy smile as he closed the door.

Link was just quiet this whole time as he just watched the family feud in front of him, "Not that I should care or anything, but what exactly is your brother after?" He asked as he just leaned back as he crossed his arms.

Weiss still held her arms out in a fury, still feeling the adrenaline rushing throughout her body. "I have a very good idea of what he's after." She pointed out, still staring at the door.

"He's after the company." He muttered to himself, "Every King has a hungry right hand." He mused to himself, looking out the window. At this moment, he felt the adrenaline rushing through his body as well, "Something's wrong." He noted to himself.

Weiss started to breathe heavily as well, "I don't feel so good." She muttered to herself, feeling like she was burning up. She stood up, trying to head to her bed before stumbling onto the floor.

Link noticed that she was sweating and that he himself was feeling weak in the knees, "He put something in our tea…" He got up, stumbling a bit, but he managed to get to Weiss and helped her to her bed. "I need to leave…before…" He muttered, trying to stay straight and turn around.

Weiss however, grabbed his wrist, "What's happening?" She asked, hoping he'll have answers, "Can you help me feel better?" She requested, slowing pulling him towards her.

"We have to focus. We can't fall prey to our instincts." He managed to call out, still trying to get away, but as he was affected by the same ailment, he felt too weak to pull away.

Weiss just looked at him, gazing at him lovingly, "You're my Hero. You're supposed to make me feel better. Make me feel good." She called out in a trance, already falling prey to her instincts, slowly pulling him onto the bed.

"We can't… I mustn't…Stick to the plan…" He called out in a trance, unable to break free from his instincts and from there his mind went blank as his vision blurred with the last thing of him seeing was Weiss staring at him.

 **Several confusing hours later**

Weiss groaned as her head began to throb and the light placed above her didn't help things a bit. She tried to remember the last thing she has done, but her memory was just drawing up a blank. As she straightened herself to get her bearings, her hand touched another that inhabited the same bed as her. Gasping at the touch, she retrieved her hand and looked at the other inhabitant and realized that they were without clothing.

"Did we…" Weiss wondered to herself quietly.

Unbeknownst to her, someone else was also in the room, "Good morning big sister." He called out, resting his arms on the side of her bed.

"Whitely?" Weiss called out, confused.

Whitely stood up, standing straight and folding his hands behind him, "My, your performance was quite exhilarating last night." He started to reveal what happened last night. "If I were to guess, I'd say this wasn't your first time." He added, stepping back a reasonable distance.

"What?" Weiss called out surprised, "What did you do?" She asked, hoping he will shed some light on this situation.

Whitely leaned forward, "Oh nothing much. I figured you were going to lie to Father that you knew this man, so I made it so that your lie would actually be the truth." He spoke with mischief.

Weiss placed her feet on the floor, "What, did you do?" She asked again, this time putting more emphasis on the point.

"As you know, I like researching chemistry time from time. Quickly studying this guy's DNA, I found a trace of an unknown drug that seems aquatic in design. Fortunately, I've been able to replicate its properties and developed a new drug. Now with this particular drug, I decided to test it on you two." He explained in perfect detail on what he was researching.

Weiss glared at him, "What. Did. You. Do?" She asked once more, now emphasizing every point. Quietly impressed by how he managed to study Link's DNA fairly quickly.

Whitely went back to standing straight with his hands folded behind him, "Simply put. This drug was supposed to decrease cognitive ability and increase hormones and fertility." He explained it perfectly.

"Fertility?" Weiss wondered to herself, "That means…" She put two and two together.

Whitely gave a smug smile, "That means, if the drug was a success, then you should be bearing his child. Of course, there is the possibility that the fertility part didn't work. Nonetheless, I'd say this drug was a success." He answered her question.

Weiss was shocked, "Why would you do that?" She asked him.

Whitely crossed his arms, "Well. While researching, I've noticed that the human fertility rate is slowly decreasing, not so much that it would be a big deal anytime soon. Probably as a result of crossbreeding with the Faunus, but it's happening. This drug will save humankind in the long run. Probably enough to get Father to praise me and fund the project." He explained his motives on doing such a horrendous act.

Weiss however, wasn't quite convinced that was his motive, "What are you after?" She continued glaring at him.

Whitely turned around, "Nothing much. Just thought my dear sister could use a little push to break the ice around her." He answered, his voice filled with smugness.

Weiss was starting to get annoyed with him, "You're lying." She pointed out, continuing her glare.

Whitely looked over his shoulder at her, "You were always the quick one. Guess I'll come clean then, I just need you out of the picture." He finally told the truth.

Weiss growled quietly, "Out of the picture?" She asked, but she already knew what he meant by that.

"As father said, he's getting old and will need a new heir to take control of the business. With our dear sister being busy in her military unit, there's no way she'll step down command to lead the business. You, on the other hand, were father's personal choice." He recapped the talk they all had a year earlier.

"You want to lead the business." Weiss pointed out the obvious. A fact that she already knew for some time.

"You catch on quick dear sister, but how do you think Father would act if his personal heiress is impregnated with a bastard child? One from a man who is obviously not of this world?" He asked, taunting her with every point in his words. "Why it would break his heart. Maybe enough to disown his own daughter." He continued taunting.

"I swear, one of these days, I'm going to go grab my sword and shove it right up your…" Weiss muttered, still covering herself with the blanket.

"Weiss!" An all too familiar (and annoying) voice called out.

Weiss immediately glared towards the door, "Oh no. They weren't supposed to be here." She muttered and looked towards Link who started to awake from his slumber.

"I took the liberty of getting your friends to come here. After all, aren't friends supposed to be there to support one carrying a child outside of marriage?" He revealed, stepping away towards the doors, "Time to wake up Hero!" He shouted as he slammed the door shut.

"Wait, what?" He shouted as he opened his eyes and immediately discover what may have transpired.

"Get down!" Weiss shouted, forcibly pushing him off the bed.

"Don't do it!" Ruby shouted as she barged into the room with Blake and Yang following behind.

But as they looked in, they immediately knew what happened, "Oh my god, they did…" Blake muttered, crossing her arms.

"They really did," Yang added, scratching the back of her head.

Weiss remained silent and in embarrassment on what has happened.

"I swear my situation gets weirder and weirder every day." Link called out from behind the bed.

 **After a quick recap of the two**

"So, your brother is trying to usurp your position on the throne?" Blake asked, having her arms crossed.

Weiss; now fully clothed in her usual attire, looked at her, "Yes. It's most likely he'll lead it the same way my father does. Meaning, he'll probably still use Faunus as slaves." She explained how Whitely would lead the company, "I'm not going to let his plan come to fruition." She added, crossing her arms in defiance.

Yang leaned against the wall with her arms crossed, "If your test results come through, then his plan could very well be coming along smoothly." She pointed out.

Weiss gave a deep sigh as she didn't know what to do, she looked down in deep thoughts as she wondered what she can do. But her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed that Ruby was staring at her stomach intensely, "What are your thoughts, Ruby?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip.

Ruby never left her gaze, "Can I be the godmother?" She squealed at the thought.

"What?" Weiss predictably called out, "Can you treat this seriously?" She asked, getting close to smacking her in the back of her head. (Read: dope slap.)

"Hey! I am serious about this." Ruby called out, "I'm as serious as serious. I'm Blake serious. I couldn't be more serious if I tried!" She continued calling out, "In fact, I'm going to try to be more serious…" She then trailed off on how serious she can be.

"She's a lost cause." Link called out from behind them. Sitting backward on a chair and leaning his arms on the back cushion of the chairs, clasping his hands together.

"You don't say…" Weiss agreed, sighing as she placed her hand on her hip again.

"Alright, so how are we going to do this?" Yang asked, stepping forward from her spot.

Weiss looked down in thought, "I'm still thinking on that." She answered, stroking her chin with her left hand.

Blake noticed that Link was especially calm about this situation, "You are surprisingly calm." She noted.

Link only looked at her, keeping his position on the chair, "I am calm about most things." He reminded her of his current mindset.

Yang looked at him, "You may have impregnated our Ice Queen. Are you saying this is just another day for you?" She called out, almost furious at his levity.

Link only looked back at her, "If you believed the stories that I would tell you." He muttered, almost revealing that this situation wasn't new to him.

"What are we going to do with him?" Weiss asked, holding his arm out to him, "This was supposed to be a simple job for him and I would find a way to send him home." She pointed out, still having the intentions of sending him home.

"We can't just leave him out in the world alone." Blake pointed out.

Link raised a hand, "Actually, I wouldn't mind that. As a traveler, I can adapt to this world." He pointed out.

"Father would still want your constant appearances and don't think I'll be able to get my sister to pick you up wherever you are." She pointed out the futility of that plan.

"Make him your personal slave!" Ruby suddenly suggested.

Weiss looked at her almost horrified, "Slave?" She called out. Sure, Father would think that he's a Faunus and would probably not mind if she used that term, but she came to learn that Link is too honorable to be considered something so despicable. Not to mention the fact that Father would be mortified at the thought of her having a child with someone so low in society.

"Wait, that's not right." Ruby backtracked her words, "I mean, your personal butler." She pointed out a more honorable position.

Weiss was still unsure, "Butler?" She wondered what she meant by that.

"As your butler, he would have to answer to your calls 24/7 or at least that's what your Father would think when really he could just be a lone member of the school!" She explained what she meant by her plan.

"A lone member of the school?" Yang asked.

"You know Ozpin would know something is up if he knew what to make of this." Blake pointed out.

Ruby held her head with both hands and groaned, "You guys are not getting me!" She called out frustrated, "What I mean is. Everyone will think he's your personal butler when really, he's just roaming around nearby ready to answer your call when you need him to be there." She explained in detail.

The three were quiet for a moment while Link just sat there, "That idea does have merit." Blake pointed out.

"Yes, he can cook for you if you ask him to and such." Ruby added in, finally glad that they understood her for once, "What's the worst that can happen?" She asked, almost temptingly.

"He did almost blow up the school with the toaster yesterday." Yang quickly pointed out.

"Well, yes. Maybe not cook then, but whenever Weiss calls him, he can come in a flash." Ruby backtracked again.

Link looked at Weiss, "Looks like I'm bound to you, Princess." He apparently agreed to the plan.

Weiss looked at him, "Are you sure you're okay with this?" She wanted to make sure.

"Take it as you will, but until you find me a way to get home, I may as well help you out. Perhaps this is my purpose here or what you may call destiny." Link explained on to why he's fine with this.

Weiss crossed her arms, "I still call it a miscalculation in summoning." She muttered quietly.

"Well, until then. I am under your services." Link replied, mockingly bowing down. "I will get paid though right?" He quickly asked, looking back up at her.

"We can work on an arrangement." Weiss quickly answered.

Ruby had her eyes closed, "Well, this is going to be an interesting year." She called out with a smile.

 _Entry: Boop._

 _Whilst entering another incarnation of my own life, I somehow managed to get myself in another situation that is less than desirable. I was enjoying my own fishing when somehow, I was summoned to another world, not by some divine entity, but a young girl with the ability to summon. I don't know how she did it, nor does she know how but it does involve the Coronation to Knighthood I had once becoming a Royal Knight of Hyrule, more particularly the phrase. She does claim that her sister might be able to send me back, but after what happened, I'm not so sure if I should leave her right now. She and her friends have helped me on the single day I was here, and her brother somehow got me involved in a pact with her family. If I leave now, I'm basically having Weiss deal with the problem herself and I'm not too sure I can have that on my conscience. As she had taken responsibility for me this weekend, I'll take responsibility for the task that was forced on us. I just hope things will go more smoothly once we get answers._

 _Entry finish._

 **XoXoX**

 **I truly have no idea how these stories come to fruition, but here it is. Another Journey Note, but this time involving a girl that is initially not from a gaming franchise.**

 **Probably not as bad as I made it sound like, right? Well, the truth is, I found out another way to write this, while probably not being too messed up but still not too cringey to read. In fact, I think Jaune and Blake's "katana" talk would be more explicit than the "Few confusing hours" part. Probably not as humorous as my other Journey Note's, but I personally prefer it this way than the original concept. Personally, if it weren't for the "Few confusing hours" part, I'd probably won't even label this as a "Journey Note." That said, I don't think I'll continue this, but if you really want to see a continuation, I'll consider it.**

 **But if you think this is still stupid and want to tear my hide for writing this, go right ahead. I'll be in the corner hiding in a box. Thanks for reading! Regardless if you enjoyed or not.**


End file.
